Long, straight hair is an attribute considered attractive by many people in differing communities around the world. Hair growth stimulants are said to lengthen hair and are disclosed in EP 0 897 712 and WO92/07877.
Salts of alkali metals are disclosed in styling formulations in WO 99/151315.
The present application discloses formulations for lengthening hair. Attributes associated with hair lengthening are lowering the volume of hair and re-alignment of hair. The invention has the further advantages that it prevents the hair frizzing and increasing in volume.